


Solstice

by alassenya



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Drugs, First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alassenya/pseuds/alassenya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josef invites Mick over for an after-party party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solstice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lolokoa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolokoa/gifts).



> A little present for a friend.

Vampires don't have sex.

Well, male vampires don't have sex, at least not very often. There are haemodynamic issues for men that require ... well, haemodynamics, and that is difficult when you don't have a heart beat or any appreciable blood pressure. It's one of the main gripes among the males that the undead girls get all the action they want from humans, while they are left with only memories.

But it's not impossible, not if there is a certain combination of unlikely circumstances.

Firstly, of course, you have to have blood - and it has to be hot and fresh, direct from the source, not extracted days or weeks before and stored in an icebox.

Secondly, the donor has to be as high as a kite. These days it's mainly meth and ecstasy, but - as Mick later found out - absinthe and mushrooms do the same thing and were very popular in the nineteenth century. The drugs make the blood taste a little odd, but it tingles all the way through the body, stimulating those undead nerve endings.

Thirdly, if you're not going to fuck the comatose donor, you have to have a willing partner, and there are not many vampires who will trust another with such close bodily contact. There are always power struggles in the community, and, while killing another vampire is strongly deplored, it happens often enough that you should never put yourself within biting distance, especially when drugged.

Fourthly, you have to be somewhere absolutely safe, since the sex and the drugs slow you down and make you both vulnerable to an opportunistic attack.

All in all, it wasn't surprising that Mick hadn't known it was possible. He rarely tasted fresh blood these days, and if he ever did go hunting he wouldn't prey on the poor unfortunates spilling out of the clubs at 4 am - he only bit people who deserved it. And he rarely attended vampire social functions, either, since the conversation usually consisted of banalities - the humans they'd killed and the ways in which less adept vampires had fucked up - or business deals. So, he'd had no idea what Josef meant when he'd invited him over for a solstice party the following night.

"Why are you having a solstice party?" he asked, holding the cell phone with one hand and flicking through some photos with the other. The case was nothing special, but he didn't appreciate getting interrupted.

"Because it's summer and everyone needs a little cheering up," Josef explained.

Mick sighed. It was true that the summer was proving to be a bad one for the hunters. It was so hot already that people were staying up late and getting up early, and that meant that there were too many eyes everywhere during the already-short nights. The police were antsy because heat made the humans lose their tempers, and the rate of domestic assaults had sky-rocketed. The power companies were talking about brown-outs from the demand for air-conditioning - that was going to have a direct impact on all of them if their freezers lost power - and the hospitals were filled to capacity with idiots who were taking insane risks just to stay cool. And if it was this bad in June, it was going to be hell on earth in August. Yes, they definitely needed cheering up.

"Come on, Mick," Josef was still speaking. "I'd like you to be there."

He'd always had difficulty resisting Josef when he used that tone of voice, the one that said he was the world's most innocent choirboy and honestly, grandma, he had no idea how that window pane had got broken. Josef was planning something. Mick could only trust that it would be relatively innocuous.

"All right, I'll be there." He shuffled the photos back into a pile and grabbed his notes.

"Excellent. Don't come before 3 am though, you'll only get bored and want to leave."

Mick squinted at the phone. Since when had Josef cared about his guests being bored? "Fine, whatever. I'll be there at 3."

* * *

When he arrived at Josef's house he could see that the party had been in progress for some time. There were people chatting in corners, and some freshies who had obviously been half-drained were draped over the furniture. A couple of Josef's employees were checking them out, administering fluids and, in one case, putting in some plasma expander.

He turned to find Josef beside him. "You tell me to get here when the party's over?" he asked.

Josef shook his head. "The party was just for the community, to cheer them up, and I know you don't really care for that sort of thing. I wanted you for the after-party party."

"What after-party party?"

"Something very exclusive that I didn't want to share with anyone else," said Josef, putting an arm around his shoulder and pulling him out of the living room. "I wanted you to come and try something with me tonight." They went down a short corridor and then Josef stopped in front of a heavy door with a keypad next to it. Mick had been here before and knew the drill - he turned so he couldn't see the number Josef keyed in.

"Why are we going to the vault?"

"You'll see."

They went down a set of stairs and then another vault door, before entering what was essentially a small apartment: living room, bedroom, and security surveillance room. It was Josef's safe haven: fire-proof, bomb-proof and chemical attack-proof. He could live there for weeks if he had to, long enough to make any enemies think he was dead or gone.

There was one occupant already - a woman in her mid-twenties, human, with short blond hair and a plump figure. She smiled delightedly as they walked in.

"This is Sally," said Josef. "Sally, this is Mick."

Mick nodded at the woman. He vaguely recognised her - she was a freshie who'd been hanging around for a few years, usually attached to Damien DuPont. Damien had been killed about six months ago and she had genuinely mourned him. She looked a little better now, though, in high colour and good spirits.

"Is he the one you're going to do it with?" she asked, looking him over. "He's cute."

Josef laughed. "Very cute."

Mick bristled. "Hey, I'm not cute. Cute is for bunnies and kittens."

Sally laughed out loud and winked at Josef. "Oh, yeah, he's very cute."

Josef drew Mick towards the ample couch and they sat down opposite her.

"So what's going on?"

"We're going to have sex. Sally is going to help us out."

Mick was stunned. "What? Vampires don't have sex."

"Not as a general rule, but believe me, it can happen, and Sally is one of the few with the strength to do it."

"But ... but how?"

"Well, Sally here is going to take a very special drug cocktail - off you go, honey," he ordered, and Sally gave him a mock salute and left the room, "and we are going to drink some of her delicious blood and then we're going to have sex."

"You know I don't like biting humans."

"Mick, my friend, you don't like _killing_ humans, and you don't like the sluts that become freshies for the younger ones. I don't blame you for either of those attitudes, even though I don't agree with the first one because there are plenty of humans who thoroughly deserve to get killed. But Sally isn't the usual kind of freshie. She and Damien were very fond of each other, and she only let other vampires bite her when they were doing this."

"So what is _this_?"

"This, Mick, is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Well," he amended, conscientiously, "once or twice a year for her handler, once in a lifetime for anyone else."

"You're not making sense."

Josef sighed. "I swear that blood bank stuff you drink is curdling your brain. I don't know if it's the temperature or the preservatives but you are definitely not thinking clearly, so I'll say it again. Sally takes drugs. The drugs make her blood go all tingly and zingy. We bite her and the blood makes us go all tingly and zingy and very, very horny, and then we have sex."

Well.

Mick thought about that for a minute. He'd got so used to not thinking about sex that it was actually difficult to imagine himself doing it. Sally was a pretty girl, not exactly his type, but he certainly wouldn't have pushed her away if he'd met her before he was turned.

Well, then. Sex. It wasn't as if it was a difficult decision. Except ... "Why me?"

"Because there aren't many people I trust this much." At Mick's quizzical look he gave an exasperated sigh and said, "Look, between the drugs and the sex, it makes you ... vulnerable. Weaker, slow reflexes, poor strength. It doesn't last long, but it's profound. I can't risk some young idiot deciding to take advantage of that."

"So don't do it then."

Josef rolled his eyes. "You have no idea what you're saying. No idea at all. This is sex, Mick. _Good_ sex, the sort of sex even humans would dream about."

Good sex? Mick couldn't ignore that. He was being offered good sex when he thought he'd never have even bad sex again - and like many men he seriously doubted if there was such a thing as bad sex.

"Is it going to hurt her? Damage her?"

"Not at all - she enjoys it. Weird, but true. Damien never let her do it more than twice a year, though, even when she dopes, because it takes a bit more blood than a normal feed."

"Dopes? The drugs?"

"Well yes, but that wasn't what I meant. Sally prepares for this by blood-doping - she has a small amount of blood taken out every month, and then this morning she had it all put back, didn't you?" he asked as she came back into the room. She'd changed from her outdoor clothes into a silk kimono and looked quite lovely.

"I did," she confirmed, pulling up the sleeve and showing the dressing on her arm. "Almost two pints, so I'm good for four without a problem, five or six if you really need it."

Josef beamed at her. "Excellent, that should be plenty. And I've checked the Haemaccel, it's all in date, so if you need it, you'll have it." He sobered. "I wish Damien was still here."

Tears glittered in her eyes. "So do I." Josef stood up and gave her a hug, and she leaned into his shoulder. "I miss him every day."

"I do too. But Mick is a good guy, he won't hurt you, and you know my bite already, so there is nothing to be afraid of."

She gave a little grin and pretended to kick him. "I'm not afraid, idiot, I know you'd never risk my life. It's just going to be strange, that's all."

"It's a good way to remember him, a way to finish the grieving process."

She nodded, and dabbed at her eyes with one silk sleeve.

"Come and sit with us, we'll look after you."

"I know you will. Mmm, I'm starting to feel them already." She licked her lips.

"Half an hour then?"

"Yes, I think so." She leaned back into the soft leather and gave Josef a provocative grin. "You two should get comfortable. And I think the least you could do is give me a show."

If any other human had said that, Josef's response would have been swift and vicious. Mick had seen him literally tear open a man's chest for a similar impertinence, and he tensed and leaned forward, wondering if he'd be able to prevent her death.

He needn't have worried. Instead of being angry, Josef laughed and stood up. "As my lady commands," he said with a smile and a bow. He reached for a remote on the table and in a few moments there was music - not rock as Mick was expecting, but baroque: Handel or Bach, he wasn't sure. Josef listened with a smile for a few minutes and then extended a hand to Mick. "Dance with me."

"Dance?"

"Dance with me."

Okay, so this was getting a little weird, but what the hell, he was going to have sex for the first time in fifty years, he could put up with a bit of silliness beforehand. He stood up and took Josef's hand, feeling awkward and clumsy and very unsure of himself. He'd never been much good at it even while he was human, and he hadn't danced since he'd been turned.

"Just follow my lead, it's easy," Josef was reassuring him, with an enigmatic smile. "You'll pick it up in no time. Just follow my lead."

Mick nodded and watched Josef closely as he moved to one side, then another, the steps of the dance unfolding before him. As he relaxed, he found that his friend was right. All he had to do was watch Josef and follow his moves, and soon they were moving together with a smoothness that astonished him. He wondered, not for the first time, what circles Josef had been born in, and where he had learned this stately and dignified minuet.

They danced for about twenty minutes, and as the music ended they were in each other's arms. It felt strangely comforting to be held so gently, but Mick barely had time to start feeling embarrassed before Josef had released him and turned back to their audience.

"Lovely," breathed Sally. "So lovely." The drugs had clearly affected her - her pupils were dilated, her skin had a sheen of sweat and her nipples were prominent under the kimono. She was trailing her fingers up and down her neck, and her legs were moving apart.

"As are you, my dear."

Josef motioned Mick to sit down on her right, and sat himself on her left. He stroked her face and hair, and cupped her breasts. She was heavily aroused now, and moaned as Josef touched her.

"Ready?"

"More than ready."

He bit her neck, and she arched up, gasping. She certainly sounded as if she was enjoying it, which might have been the bite itself or might have been because Josef had one hand between her legs and was rhythmically stroking her. Whatever was in her blood was definitely affecting him too, because he shifted his hips and pulled her thigh over to press against his groin.

He didn't drink for long, but there was a glitter and sparkle in his eyes when he looked up and said, "Your turn now."

Mick nodded and moved so that he had a good angle. She smelled lovely - all hot and vibrant and alive and he was so, so hungry for fresh blood. He bit into her neck and immediately he understood what Josef had meant by _zingy_. The blood tingled on his tongue like soda or pop rocks. He could feel it passing down his gullet, into his stomach, and then spreading out through every part of him. Nerve endings that had been dead for years suddenly sprang to life. He gasped and pulled back in astonishment.

Josef was grinning at him. "Good, isn't it?"

"Yeah," he breathed. "Just ... unexpected."

"Drink a little more, you'll need it."

"She's OK?"

Josef felt her pulse. "She's fine."

Mick nodded and put his mouth back to the bloody wound on her neck. It was so good ... so fucking good. He'd never tasted anything like it. Ordinary blood was like water in comparison; it had none of this richness, this sparkle, this amazing effervescence.

"That's it, Mick, just a little more." Josef's voice was in his ear, and he could feel Josef's hands on his waist.

He lifted his head again. "Full," he murmured, slightly puzzled. "Can't drink any more."

Josef laughed. "I should have guessed you'd be a lightweight. Move over, I need a little bit more, I'm going to be working harder."

Mick leaned back and watched as Josef sucked at Sally's neck, taking what he needed, running his tongue over the trickles that had run down her chest and then sucking some more. His hand had gone back to her clitoris and she was squirming and arching and crying out her pleasure. He pulled back as she climaxed, continuing to stroke her until she had stopped shuddering, then wiped his mouth on his sleeve and kissed her gently. "Thank you," he whispered, and she smiled at him before closing her eyes.

Josef looked up, his smile self-satisfied and smug and arrogant, but there was something tender there too, and Mick found himself smiling back. Everything was rosy and golden and a little out of focus, and he was hard and he wanted to come and Josef was the best friend he'd ever had.

"Oh, I knew you'd be perfect for this," Josef murmured, crawling over Sally to get to him. "I knew this would be right with you."

Then Josef was straddling him, cupping his head between delicately-formed hands and kissing him gently on the mouth. Addled as he was, it took Mick a full ten seconds before he reacted, pulling away and looking up into dark, unfathomable eyes.

He dragged himself upright, and gestured to the unconscious woman beside him. "I thought we ... her ... Sally."

"You thought we'd be fucking Sally?"

Mick nodded.

"You thought wrong." There was a teasing glimmer in Josef's eyes, and Mick figured he'd been deliberately set up for this, but he could also hear the tinge of resentment in his friend's voice. "Why the hell would I waste this on a human? They get to have sex all the time, we don't. This is something special, something for us to share ... only us."

"Only us?" Mick repeated, dazed.

"That's right."

"But you're a guy."

"Mick, you're hard for the first time in fifty years. You're about to have amazing sex. I'll give you the best orgasm you've ever had in your life. Do you really care that I'm male?"

Mick tried to think about that, but his head was fuzzy and honestly, was it that important? This was California, after all. Men had sex with men all the time, he knew that, even the ones who weren't gay. It wasn't a big deal any more.

Josef pressed down with his hips, and Mick arched up, and really, that was all the answer he needed. "I don't care," he mumbled.

Josef bent forward and kissed him, deep and hard, and rolled his hips over Mick's and it felt wonderful. Mick would settle for this if he had to, since it was better than anything he'd felt in decades, but Josef had mentioned sex once or twice and that usually involved nakedness.

"Clothes off?" he stuttered, as Josef's hands roamed over his chest, tweaking his nipples.

"Good idea." Josef straightened up and pulled his shirt off. His chest was just about perfect, decided Mick - not too muscled, not too hairy, pale creamy skin - and he leaned forward to press kisses onto it. Josef smelled good too, the residue of his soap and shampoo and cologne mingling with Sally's zing, and Mick wanted to taste it all, wanted to run his tongue over every inch of that delicious skin.

Josef gasped and held Mick's head as he was kissed, as Mick licked and nuzzled and nipped at his skin, biting one nipple and then the other. His head was thrown back and he was panting, and it sounded like his self-control was eroding as fast as Mick's was.

"Oh, God, I have to get you naked," he groaned, and fumbled at the cuffs of Mick's shirt. It took the two of them more time than Mick was happy with to get the shirt off him, as they kept getting in each other's way, but when it was off Josef turned his attention to Mick's belt and Mick sensibly let him work alone. His erection was straining against his trousers, and as soon as Josef pulled the zip down he was lifting his hips, letting Josef tug off the trousers and the briefs he was wearing underneath. His dick sprang free and he gasped at the size of it. Surely it hadn't been that big when he'd been human? Josef seemed to appreciate it, though, as he finished removing all Mick's clothes.

"That looks good, Mick. I'm looking forward to next year already."

And that made no sense at all, but Mick wasn't going to argue semantics with anyone right now, not when his brain felt like cotton wool and his cock was getting harder by the minute.

Josef pulled his own shoes and socks off and managed to get himself out of his trousers and boxers in a considerably shorter time than it had taken them to undress Mick. He stood there, looking like a god with his hands on his hips and his eyes feasting on the sight in front of him.

Mick watched him, fisting his cock and hoping that he was going to last until the actual sex because Josef was fucking amazing. He wasn't sure if it was the drugs or the blood or some weird closet gayness he'd never noticed before, but he had never wanted anyone like he wanted this man.

Josef reached into a squat porcelain vase beside the couch and brought out some lubricant. "Turn around, Mick, lean over the back of the couch so I can get this into you."

Mick frowned. He wasn't all that keen on bending over and being fucked from behind. He'd liked the missionary position, dammit. "Why can't we do it like this?"

"Because we aren't pretzels. Trust me, it'll be a lot easier, and it'll feel great."

Mick rolled his eyes but acquiesced. Josef had obviously done this before and he hadn't, and he was far too drugged up and zingy to argue, so he turned around and put his elbows on the back of the couch. He felt Josef's hands all over his back, stroking him, teasing him, reaching between his legs and gently pushing his thighs further apart. Josef's fingers were on his balls, teasing at his perineum, touching lightly at his anus, circling it, massaging it, pressing into it very gently. It felt good, and he hardly noticed that his bottom was arching out.

The lubricant was cool and slippery, and Josef's fingers were deft and confident as they eased into his body. It didn't hurt at all, not even a little bit, and he pushed back, wanting more. Josef obliged, with three and then four, fucking him with his fingers until Mick couldn't stand it any more.

"I need ..."

"I know, Mick, I know."

"Fuck me."

"I will, I will, just let me ... " There was a moan behind him as Josef put lube on his cock, and then a shiver as Josef leaned in closed and murmured into his ear, "When you get close, just before you come, bite into my arm. I'm going to bite into your shoulder, but don't worry, I wont take much, I'll only need a mouthful."

"Why?"

"You'll understand when you get there. Trust me."

Mick nodded. At any other time he would have protested, but right now the prospect of being bitten by one of the most powerful vampires in the US was of less importance than being fucked _right now_.

He heard the words "Oh God, I need this too," and then he felt Josef enter him - slowly, remorselessly, powerfully. There was a feeling that might have some relation to pain, but it was fleeting and quickly replaced by more of that zing, more of the pleasure that he had seen in Sally. This was good. This was great. Those gay men were on to a good thing, he realised that now, as he was filled and stretched and everything was turning bright and golden and warm. The zing was still everywhere, prickling and fizzing and sparkling, and all right, so vampires don't sparkle but maybe they were allowed to tingle a bit, and honestly, his brain was never going to recover from tonight.

Josef pulled back a little, adjusted his position and pushed in again. This time his cock hit Mick's prostate and Mick groaned. Maybe Josef was trying to kill him with pleasure, because he wasn't sure he could survive this much stimulation.

Josef was muttering as he thrust in and out, keeping up the rhythm with undead muscles and superhuman strength. He was more than muttering, he was babbling, and one small corner of Mick's brain hoped he'd be able to remember it later on because he had never heard Josef so out of control - so raw, so needy - and it was intoxicating all by itself.

"Mick, you are so un-fucking-believable. You feel so good, so tight, so hot ... I feel like I could fuck you forever ... want you so much ... oh my god, this is going to kill me ..."

Mick was crying out with each thrust now - he was close, so close - and he felt Josef pull him upright and press his arm over Mick's mouth. He didn't need a second invitation. He bit down and all but screamed as the blood sent a shockwave through his body. The next moment he was coming, with Josef's cock hammering into him from behind and Josef's blood in his mouth and his own hand on his dick, and he knew that nothing would ever top this, nothing in his life would ever feel better than this. It was heaven, nirvana, bliss - absolute and utter ecstasy, and now, _now_ he understood why Josef was so nice to a human girl, why he indulged her and looked after her and brought her into his most secret vault. She was a treasure - a saint - a goddess - and what she had given them was truly a miracle, a gift from the gods.

As he rolled through the aftershocks he felt Josef's thrusts become faster and shallower, and then he felt the bite in his shoulder. He gripped the back of the couch tightly to stop the immediate defensive reaction - this was Josef biting him, not an enemy, and after the last few minutes Josef could drain him dry if he wanted to, and Mick would die happy.

Josef's orgasm was loud and long, then he slumped over Mick's back, a deadweight. Mick grabbed his arms to stop him falling and rolled them both over. Josef's face was soft and open, and he looked so achingly vulnerable, that Mick had to kiss him. Josef responded dreamily, half-asleep already.

Mick felt as weak as a kitten himself, and he understood now why Josef had been so cautious, why they had slipped away to the vault, and why Josef hadn't actually told him anything until they were safely locked in. He also felt humbled that Josef had trusted him enough to show him this weakness. Mick knew he would never challenge Josef's position, but one bite from him now and he could disrupt the vampire power structure along the whole of the west coast.

He leaned forward, taking in Josef's smell, identifying all the delicious scents he'd noted before and one new one, a faint layer of musk that must have come from one or the other. It was a human smell, nothing he'd ever found on a vampire before, and he inhaled it greedily. His nose was close to Josef's neck and he could see the faint outline of a vein resting against the muscle. There was no pulse of course, but he could still drain him if he bit right _there_.

He opened his mouth. Josef watched him, silently, not moving a muscle, and never had Mick loved anyone in his life as much as he loved Josef that instant. He touched his tongue to the golden skin in front of him and licked a path up from collarbone to jaw. Josef's hand came up to cradle his head, and then they were kissing again - not as passionately as before, but tenderly.

"You're beautiful," he whispered. It was true - Josef was always good-looking, but tonight he was luminous.

"I know." Josef's tone was smug, but there was real warmth in his eyes as he gazed into Mick's. "You are too."

"Thank you." He leaned forward as they kissed. "I never thought ..."

"Sshh. I know. It's overwhelming."

"Do we get another go?"

Josef shook his head. "No, good for one orgasm only, I'm afraid."

Damn. Oh well, Josef had promised him a once-in-a-lifetime experience, and he'd delivered exactly that. He wasn't to know that Mick wanted so much more now that he'd had a taste. He nodded, trying to hide the bitterness.

Josef stroked his hair out of his eyes, tucking a curl back over Mick's ear. "But next time, you can fuck me."

Mick looked up. "Next time?" And he hoped that he didn't sound quite like an eager puppy because that would be horribly embarrassing.

Josef grinned. "Sally's strong, she can do this twice a year. And now that Damien's gone there is no one in America I trust more than you."

Mick kissed him again, just because he wanted to, and started thinking about what the next time would be like. "Sounds good to me ... on one condition."

"What's that?"

"Next time we do this in the bed. I want it to be face to face."

"Great idea. Knew I made the right choice."

They grinned at each other, happy and sated and maybe just a little bit sappy, but they were in the vault and no one would ever know.

Mick couldn't wait for Christmas.

 

THE END


End file.
